


Ducking

by Morpheus626



Series: The Things Roger Kept [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Inspired by that set of pics of Queen with Roger inexplicably having wooden ducks on his lap  (link to the pics in question is in the notes of this fic.)Did I need to mini fic a background to those pics? Nope, but here it is anyway lol. Title is because...ducks, and also autocorrect for another word that Freddie may or may not think to himself at parts of this little fic lol.
Series: The Things Roger Kept [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ducking

**Author's Note:**

> A link to the post in question, so y'all may see the ducks and revel in their (and the boys') beauty: https://aboutthatmelancholystorm.tumblr.com/post/624205660468477953

“Oh Roger,” Freddie tutted. “What’s in the box?” 

“I need them,” Roger said, and immediately all eyes turned to him. 

“Them?” Brian asked. 

Roger grinned, and pulled two of the ducks from Duckingham Palace out of the shoe box. “Them!” 

“I’m not even going to start with him on this,” John said, and shook his head. “Have fun with them, Rog.” 

Freddie turned to face Brian, who held up his hands. 

“I mean, they’re just ducks, Freddie.” 

“But,” Freddie sighed. “Wait. What in the fuck have you got on?” 

“Sweater vest!” Brian said cheerfully. “You like it?” 

“The pattern! It isn’t Christmas, Brian!” 

Brian frowned. “And? I like it.” 

“Oh darling,” Freddie fussed. “I didn’t mean any harm, just...it’s not even December...” 

But any fight in Freddie died with the sight of Brian’s sad pout. “Never mind, you look lovely.” 

“Thank you!” Brian smiled, all weight lifted off his shoulders as he went to follow John to the area set up for the photo shoot. 

“Roger.” 

“Freddie,” Roger said with a grin, a duck in each hand. 

“There’s nothing I can say to make you leave them back here, is there?” 

Roger shook his head. “They comfort me. Look at them!” 

Roger held the ducks close enough that Freddie could have kissed them. 

“I’ve named them!” 

“Roger, I love you,” Freddie said softly.

“I love you too, and Tabitha, and Ansel,” Roger said, gesturing to each duck in turn. 

“But must they really...” 

Roger gave a faux sad pout, complete with dramatic quivering bottom lip. 

“Fine,” Freddie threw up his hands. “I’m done. I am tired, and I already want this shoot over with. Come on, bring the ducks.” 

They trotted out to join Roger and Brian, both ignoring the quizzical look of the photographer as he saw the ducks. 

“Give me a smile!” 

“Please just take the picture,” Freddie murmured. 

“Oh, lovely from Brian and John, but Freddie? Rog?” 

“That’s just his usual smolder,” Brian said, gesturing to Roger. “I’d let him be.” 

“The ducks prefer the smolder,” Roger said.

The final shot (as decided by Freddie, who thanked the photographer for his very short session, and nearly begged him to leave so he could rest away from any ducks or oddball bandmates) was...something.

“Looks like we’re a family on the last day of a too-long vacation,” John muttered. “Though I look quite nice. You as well, Brian.” 

“Thank you,” Brian said. “You know Rog? The ducks really do make it something special.” 

Freddie groaned, face down on the nearest couch. 

“See, Fred agrees,” Brian continued. 

“They do look fantastic, don’t they? We ought to feature the rest of the ducks in a shoot, don’t you think?” Roger smiled, biting back a laugh as his comment earned him another frustrated mutter from Freddie. 

“If anyone wants to know why I will never have children,” Freddie said, flopping onto his back. “It’s because you three are more than enough. My god, how do you all deal with each other and then go home to actual children?” 

“’Cause you play mum here for us,” Roger said. “Then we’re ready to be all responsible when we get home.” 

“Wonderful,” Freddie replied, laughing as the couch jolted with the weight of John leaning over the back of it, Brian sitting near his feet, and Roger balancing on the arm of the couch near his head, all at once. 

“Will you adopt Tabitha and Ansel then?” Roger teased. “I think you ought to.” 

“Sure,” Freddie shook his head at the endearing absurdity of it all. “Consider all the ducks back at the Palace adopted, if it pleases you.” 

“It does,” Roger said. “We’ll have to arrange for that all duck photo shoot, at some point. Before we all get too old to bother with it.” 

“Somehow, I have a feeling that won’t happen,” Freddie said. “We’ll find the time for it, if it makes you happy.” 

“You have to admit, a bit of silly fun like that would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Roger asked. 

“It would,” Freddie said with a chuckle. “You hang onto that idea. We’ll get it done eventually.” 

In the end, they wouldn’t, but it wouldn’t stop Roger from keeping a copy of the picture and one of the tiniest ducks from Duckingham Palace back at home with him, as a reminder of the silly plans they’d made. 


End file.
